codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Armored Warfare
Call of Duty: Armored Warfare is a vehicle combat shooter developed and published by Pancake Industries. The game gives the player control of a vast and diverse array of combat vehicles from World War I, to the present day, in some of the largest and most important armored clashes of all time. Plot The campaign in CoD: Armored Warfare does not have a plot like most other Call of Duty games. The Campaign follows several different tank crews throughout history and their battles. Gameplay In each mission, the player will be able to switch between commanding a tank, and switching to tactical mode, where they can give all friendly tanks orders. The player also has the option to switch freely between friendly tanks, allowing them to engage enemies everywhere. Missions #Somme - Use your Mark IV Tank to punch through the German lines during the Battle of Somme #Outskirts of Warsaw - Use your Panzer tanks to crush the remaining Polish resistance around the city of Warsaw #Storming the French - Command several Panzer III and IV tanks to crush French armor during the initial German invasion #Battle of Kursk - Command several Panther and Tiger tanks against Soviet positions outside of Kursk #Hedgerows - Lead several Sherman and Cromwell tanks through the hedges of Normandy #Seelow - Use T-34-85 tanks to finish the remaining German resistance outside of Berlin #Berlin - Use a Disabled King Tiger tank to stall the Soviet advance to the Reichstag for as long as possible #Pukhangang River - Defend against a North Korean and Chinese attack across the Pukhangang River with your M26 Pershing tanks #Holding Seoul - Save Seoul from being captured by North Korean forces with M26 Pershing and Centurion tanks #Khe Sahn - Hold the military outpost at Khe Sahn against the NVA with your M48 tanks #Desert Storm - Crush the Iraqi Republican Gaurd with your division of M1A1 Abrams tanks #Downtown Baghdad - Support friendly forces as they push into Baghdad with your M1A2 Abrams tank #Helmamand River - Use your Leopard II to provide fire support for friendly forces against Taliban infantry 'Multiplayer In Multiplayer the player will be able to command different tanks, depending on the map time period, the player will be able to customize their tank in the in game store, they can upgrade things like weapons and armor, as well as make cosmetic changes like camoflauge and writing, the player can also buy several songs which can be played through a radio in the tank, buying a song once will unlock it for all tanks. Maps #Verdun #Trenches #Maginot #Outskirts of Moscow #Brandenburg #38th Paralell #Pyongyang #Saigon #Desert #Kuwait City #Downtown Baghdad #Mountains Usable Vehicles *Mark IV *A7V *Renault R38 *Panzer III *IS-1 *Tiger *IS-2 *Panther *Cromwell *M4 Sherman *Panzer IV *T-34-85 *M26 Pershing *Centurion *T-55 *M48 Patton *T-72 *M1A1 Abrams *M1A2 Abrams Gameplay Players will spawn in their factions tanks on opposite sides of the map, CoD: Armored Warfare includes the ability to damage and destroy enemy tanks parts, such as the tracks and engine. In Game Store In the in game store the player can spend XP to customize their tanks, however, each different tank must be customized and upgraded seperatly, for example, if someone bought camoflauge for the T-72, it would have no effect on the M1A1 Abrams, M48, etc. '''Camoflauge #Woodlands - 500 XP #Desert - 500 XP #Icelands - 600 XP #Urban - 600 XP #Jungle - 700 XP #Olive - 700 XP #Ghost - 800 XP #Blood - 800 XP #Hex - 950 XP #Gold - 1100 XP Upgrades #Increased Firepower - 900 XP #Enhanced Engine - 800 XP #Durable Engine - 700 XP #Toughened Armor - 600 XP #Durable Track - 500 XP #Enhanced Turret - 400 XP #Increased Accuracy - 300 XP #Better Optics - 200 XP #Canister Shell - 100 XP Category:Pancake301 Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Armored Warfare